


The Art of Falling Asleep

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Cohabitating, F/M, Fluff, Pre Relationship, The comfiest couch in the galaxy, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: After being stuck in the Millenium Falcon for weeks, they take whatever respite they can get. Rey and Poe fall asleep on the comfiest couch in the galaxy.





	The Art of Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not paying your dental bills. Fluff ahead

They deserved any little respite they were given.

After the Battle of Crait, they barely made it to a small Outer Rim planet, a neutral planet where they would be safe temporarily until they were able to regroup. General Organa knew the right people and they were given some space to rest in a small barracks on the outskirts of town.

The tall portly leader stood next to General Organa, a welcoming smile on his face. “You are all welcome to stay for as long as you would like, our home is your home.”

Everyone nodded gratefully, all exhausted and warned down.

“Tonight, rest and tomorrow you must join us for a Welcoming Festival.” Said the leader with a big belly laugh. Poe inwardly groaned, and looking around the room, everybody else did the same. They didn’t have the time for this with the First Order breathing down their neck, they needed to get as far away as possible while finding more allies. 

Poe tapped his foot anxiously, but a look from the General stopped him. “We will be delighted to attend.” Leia said with a gracious smile. 

He kept his mouth shut, he had to trust her. He promised himself that he would trust her intuition. “Brilliant.” He said brightly and clapping his hands together. “Now if you all will follow me, we will get you situated in your quarters.”

Poe walked next to Rey down the rocky path. She looked dead on her feet. “You okay?” He asked.

She nodded with a small smile on her face. “I think I can sleep forever.” She said, a yawn escaping her. She hid it behind her hand, it was cute really.

It was contagious, he yawned as well. ”Same.” He answered, covering his yawn with his hand before scrubbing it over his face. “I’m about to go check on Finn and Rose first, do you want to come along?” 

Rey nodded and followed him off towards the direction that the medics took Rose, he figured that they would find it eventually and it gave her time away from the group of people she had been stuck with for the last couple of days, Poe could sense her anxiety. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

A tired crooked smile filled his face. “No problem.”

*

It was late when a local found them and told them they would have to share a communal suite at the end of the hallway, but both of them were too tired to care. They both said goodnight to Rose and Finn and followed the halls back to the room they were assigned. 

It was small, but spacious, two sets of bunk beds took over the small cove next to the kitchenette, a sitting room with plush furniture and a single refresher, with a shower visible through the opened door. It was nice enough.

Rey stood next to him, taking in their quarters looking unsure what to do next. “Why don’t you take the refresher first.” He offered her and she gave him a tired smile as she crossed the space and into the refresher. 

Poe took his jacket off and sat it on the back of the dining chair, slowly making his way around the room- carefully checking for anything suspicious. There was a closet, just next to the bunk beds that held fresh sleeping clothes for anybody who occupied the room. 

That was nice of them.

Poe grabbed a set and walked to the refresher door, the sound of running water coming from the room. He rapped his knuckles on the door. “Rey?” He called out before opening the door just a crack so she could hear him and steam poured out. “They left us some fresh clothes, I’ll just leave them on the sink.”

“Thank you.” She called out, he could make out her shape inside the shower and he hand to hold his breath to keep himself calm.

Stepping out of the room, he slid his feet out of his shoes and sat them next to the door before flopping into the couch with a heavy sigh. It was the most comfortable couch in the entire galaxy. He felt his body melt into the padding and for a moment, nothing in the galaxy mattered. He rested his heels on the small table, tenting his knees up.

He could hear the water shut off in the refresher, he had hoped she would indulge herself a little longer, Rey deserved it, but years of rationing water was probably a hard habit to break. 

His eyes closed for a moment, too heavy to bother trying to keep them open. He heard the door open, and could hear her pad across the room towards him, her steps light. “Comfy?” She asked, he could hear the smile in her voice. His eyes widened at the sight of her looking so casual, the grey sweats and white shirt were way too big for her. The sleeves of the shirt went another hands length longer than her arm. 

“Very.” He said, patting the spot next to him. “You gotta come try this, this is the best couch in the entire galaxy.”

He felt the couch dip next to him, she sat close to him, and allowed herself to get swallowed up by the cushion. “Wow, this is amazing.” She said, mimicking him as she put her heels on the table. They sat shoulder to shoulder in silence for a long moment, before she turned her head to look at him and he turned to look down at her. “Did you give up on taking a shower?”

“Are you saying that I smell?” He asked with a low chuckle, his hand dropping to her thigh and giving it a squeeze, in case she didn’t know he was teasing. He knew she sometimes struggled with social cues and wanted her to feel at ease with him.

“Just a little bit.” She teased wrinkling her nose for added effect, giving him a little shove. “Go on, you will feel better.” 

With a heavy groan, he got to his feet and waddled to the shower, leaving Rey on the couch. He got a good look at her, her hair was down and still wet. She raised a brow, unsure why he was looking at her like he had never seen her before. He shrugged. “Your hair is down, it looks nice.” He answered, turning on his charm smile-not that he did it purposely.

 

She flushed a little. “Thanks.” She answered, trying to hide the shyness in her voice. 

He grabbed the clothes he sat a side for himself and closed the door behind him. The fresher was warm and steamy from her shower. He sat his stuff down on the counter and stripped down, throwing his clothes in the basket on top of Rey’s and he found it oddly intimate.

They were practically cohabitating.

To be honest, they haven't really left each other’s side much since she rescued them from Crait, not that there was much room to leave each other’s side on the Falcon. He found her presence soothing, a stillness in the storm. 

He stepped inside the shower and turned on the water, it was still hot from Rey and water pressure, silently he thanked the Force for good water pressure. He couldn’t remember the last time he took a shower with decent water pressure. The beads of water massaged his aching muscles, he never wanted to leave. 

Poe allowed himself to be indulgent as he lathered his hair into a soapy mess, scrubbed his skin near raw as he cleaned the cuts that littered his skin. When he finally felt clean, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. 

As he dried off, he could hear Rey talking to someone in the sitting room, probably Finn, probably after being kicked out of medical. 

Poe dressed quickly and stepped outside of the refresher, his assumptions correct. Finn sat on the second couch across from Rey, some food sitting on the table. “Hey!” He said, Finn sat up and smiled.

 

“Hey, I brought snacks.” He said getting to his feet. “I’ve been dying for a shower.” He crossed the room, shaking Poe’s hand, pulling him into a quick hug as he passed him towards the shower.

Poe chuckled as he went back to his spot next to Rey. She was reclined back into the cushion that nearly swallowed her up, her hair a little dryer and her eyes a little drowsier. She drifted towards him, leaning against his arm. “Try the blue stuff, it’s really good.”

He leaned forward, careful to not jostle her and took the clear plastic cup that held the blue stuff and he dipped a spoon inside of it. He took a bite of it and nearly moaned, it was a dish from his childhood. “Berry Yoghurt.” He said. “I haven’t had this in a long time.”

“I really like it.” She said, pushing herself to sit up a little. “I’ve never had anything like it before.” She reached for the bottle of water. “I haven’t had much that wasn’t rehydraded.” 

Poe sat back in the chair and looked at her with wide eyes. “We will have to work on that.” He said, propping his feet on the small table as he scooped more of the yogurt onto his spoon and into his mouth. “Have you tried koyo melon?”

She shook her head, her ear against his arm as she looked up at him. “No.” She answered.

He looked down at her. “It’s native on my home planet, Yavin IV. It’s so sweet and juicy.” He explained. “You can turn it into cakes or sweets or whatever, but it’s best when you pick it straight from the vine.”

“Sounds amazing!” She said happily, she glanced at his yogurt and he scooped another spoonful and offered it to her, which she accepted into her mouth happily. Her tongue licked her lips to get all of it and it sent butterflies through Poe’s stomach. “Thank you!”

“Do you want the rest of it?” He asked, offering her the rest of the cup.

Rey shook her head, feeling a little guilty. “No, it’s yours. I already ate mine.” She said waving her hand. 

Poe shrugged, taking another bite before handing it to her. “I’m good. You can finish it.” He said and she slowly took it from him. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, digging in to the last three bites. He made a promise to himself to make sure that she was well fed, that these little scavenger habits disappeared and that she was happy. 

“No problem.” He said with a yawn as he slid down the couch a little more so that his heels rested on the table more comfortably. “. . . We should go to bed.”

She leaned up just enough to put the cup back on the table and rested her back against the back of the chair, her head falling to his shoulder. “. . .Can’t get up.” She said with a yawn, she turned her face and it was now buried into his shoulder. She ended up turning her body, her hand resting on his chest, she tucked her legs underneath her. “I tried.”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he rested his head against hers, her hair damp against his cheek. “Well this is the most comfortable couch in the galaxy.” He said heavily and was met with a soft sigh from his shoulder, she had already fallen asleep. He smiled as he took a hold of her hand that rest on his chest. “We might as well stay here.” 

It didn’t take long for his eyes to grow heavy as he followed her to sleep.

/

Finn stepped out of the shower and for the first time in what felt like weeks, felt clean. For all he knew, he could’ve been in the shower for hours-if the pruning of his fingers were any indication. He dried himself on the fluffiest towel he had ever used and slid on the softest pair of sweats ever, it was the same dark grey ones that both Rey and Poe were wearing. 

He brushed his teeth and sat the brush in the spare cup and placed it on the third shelf that he claimed for himself.

He glanced in the mirror one more time. “That is one handsome guy.” He said to himself, shooting a cheeky grin the the reflection. He turned the light off to the main sitting room, hoping that Poe and Rey saved him some more snacks.

He froze when he saw them, both asleep on the couch. Rey was turned into Poe, her face hidden in the space between his shoulder and his neck. His arm was pinned between them and his other hand held hers at his chest.

Finn smiled and quietly cheered to himself. If there were two people who deserved each other-it was them. 

He went into the bunk area and grabbed a blanket off one of the beds and threw it over them, neither of them stirred, both sound asleep. Not once did he consider waking them up to go to bed.

He chuckled to himself as he dimmed the lights. With one more look at the pair on the couch, he turned to crawl into bed, happy that his best friends in the universe were on the path towards each other.

/

Rey was used to waking up early. She had to get up before the suns did or suffer from the extreme heat of the day.

So when she opened her eyes, the ambient light was set to low to mimic the sunrise. She sighed and buried her nose into her pillow, that moved underneath her.

Rey didn’t move from her spot. Poe was warm and soft underneath her, his arm now draped protectively around her as his other hand held the one one his chest.

It was nice.

She shouldn’t tolerate his protection, she could take care of herself, but she allowed herself to indulge in it. It was the first time in as long as she could remember sleeping through the night without nightmares, sleeping without the fear of waking up and everything was gone, he kept her grounded. She wanted more of this.

She took another deep breath. She had no pressing business at the moment. 

For the first time in her life, Rey was going to sleep in.


End file.
